


The Quiet of Night

by rudolphsb9



Series: Gun Metal and Bulletproof Skin [6]
Category: Hitman: Agent 47 (2015)
Genre: F/M, Post-Movie, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudolphsb9/pseuds/rudolphsb9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is another still night in Singapore, and Katia takes another quiet moment to herself, but she is not the only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quiet of Night

Fandom: Hitman: Agent 47  
Rating: G  
Characters: John Smith; Katia Van Dees  
Ship: John/Katia  
Summary: It is another still night in Singapore, and Katia takes another quiet moment to herself, but she is not the only one.

~~~

Katia sighed heavily as she sat cross-legged on the helipad of what used to be the Syndicate International skyscraper. It was deep into the night there, and the streets below her were quiet. A few cars passed by in the distance, and lights flickered on and off, but it was mostly dark and quiet, just as she liked it. Her eyes found the exact spot in the sky where the chopper exploded into pieces, killing her father and Antoine LeClerq instantly. The pieces had rained down onto the streets, causing some property damage but nothing that couldn’t be fixed within a few days, disrupting daily commutes, making news for a brief moment. Katia was generally pleased with that aspect of the outcome; it meant she wouldn’t hear mention of her father for a long time, if ever, especially from total strangers.

A chill ran up her spine as she felt someone approach. Part of her readied for imminent attack, but immediately she could tell that wasn’t necessary. It was John, but he was unarmed, and relaxed, as far as she could tell. The elevator doors opened behind her, and she looked over her shoulder at him. “You too?” he asked. Katia found herself soothed that he still had that rough, gravelly voice of his. She even smiled a faint little smile for him, in spite of everything.

He walked over to the helipad and sat next to her, crossing his legs as well. She took a moment to note his pallor and stark white hair and eyes. Her guess was the titanium made the shock from the electrical system worse, but also kept him alive. He was a ghost. After a moment John looked at her. “Hope you’re happy,” he said, with no real heat. “There won’t be any more Syndicate International. The company filed bankruptcy this morning, they have almost a billion dollars in debt. When LeClerq said they sunk everything into the Agent Program, well, he meant it.” He shrugged, and looked away from her.

“Where does that leave you?” she asked. “You with your…job that you had to get done, that you failed. I kissed you, John,” she said bitingly. “And you smashed my head into that pipe. And I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it since. So tell me, John. Which is true? Which is the truth to you? Which sentiment do you mean?” She gave him a long, hard look intended to drill straight through him, and he held her gaze for several long moments, daring not to break contact.

“I had to find your father,” he said finally. “But I liked that kiss, too.”

“So you’re telling me it’s both.”

John nodded. “Yeah.”

Katia looked away, staring at that patch of midnight blue sky. “You’re here for LeClerq, aren’t you,” she said quietly, as if it were a simple fact though it meant everything in the whole world in that quiet moment. John looked at her again, after a moment of staring out over the city. After a moment, she looked back at him, and, if not for his greatly modified appearance, she could for a moment believe they were back in the Hotel Frenke. “I’ll ask you again, which sentiment is true?” she whispered.

“I meant what I said in the hotel, when I urged you to hide, when I said I’d do this with you. I meant it when I kissed you back.”

“And you meant it when you demanded to know where my father was. How was I to know you weren’t using me?”

“I can’t do both? Want to keep you safe and use you to get to your father?”

“It’s my understanding that you intended to kill me after you got him, and him after you got what you wanted from his brain. And that was before you knew the truth about me.”

John watched her for a moment. “You don’t really think I felt it? You don’t think, in that moment, I meant only to keep you safe. Sure, I…I didn’t know you could look after yourself like that, but…still.”

“John,” she said quietly. “Never lie to me again.”


End file.
